1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing queries directed to large data sets, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for improving efficiency in processing queries directed to static data sets.
2. Related Art
Queries are often directed to data sets. For example, an SQL query contains select statements which are intended to retrieve only the data items of interest from a large data set.
Static data sets are created in some environments. Static data sets refer to data sets, which are unlikely to change at least in a reasonably long duration. Data warehouses are example environments in which static data sets are found.
There is a general need to quickly process queries directed to static data sets. For example, a quick response time may be provided to users due to the ability to process queries quickly.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.